The ten years of darkness and thereafter
by orihei
Summary: On hiatus. I will be absent for a month cause this time is the busiest time on my uni. XD. SQL to "Look at What I've Made" . AKAFURI. AOKISE (Later). MIDOTAKA. ere is always a darker side of the story to a miracle. I will remove the hiatus once I'm done with life. XD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, there! Here is the first chapter of the sequel. BUT, I will only update it once a week because … of classes. XD. I hope you guys will enjoy this sequel installment. XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

* * *

Yuki closed the book; Mathematics had become easier day by day and while the teacher was still explaining the equations and methods to answer the questions, she had already finished the book for her grade – she kept the answers at home that when she needed to submit the paper, she could've sent the finished one instead of doing the same thing twice. The summer tournament match up was already up – they had four months to go for training. The preliminaries games would start in May until July – then the tournament cup. St Pete Elementary was a seeded school- they didn't have to go through preliminaries to be registered inside the tournament.

Kate had been quiet after the fated one on one, following her submissively. The pride induced girl had finally kept herself quiet during the team's strategy discussion – it was annoying when she tried to act like she was a know it all. Yuki had gone to her locker; the moment when she opened the door, love letters tumbled down onto the floor. She sighed and picked up the letters, stacked them neatly and kept them in a plastic bag she had left behind in preparation to bring home something like this. Even though she didn't like the attention, Kise had taught her to appreciate letters from fans- read and answered them all.

The brunet haired girl was tying the end of the plastic bag when she heard footsteps running down the hallway. Leona, the power forward of the team, was waving her hands at her. "Yuki!" She called out to her. Leona stopped in front of her; Yuki gave her a smile (that looked like a smirk to everyone else).

"Did you hear?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Hm, I have not heard anything", said Yuki, unsure where this topic was leading to.

"We are going to get a new gym teacher! He's a Japanese man and I heard he's handsome. Fuku…. Riku…. Fuhata? Sounds about right?" the blonde haired girl touched her chin thoughtfully.

"It's Furihata Kouki", another voice that belonged to an adult said. Yuki directed her gaze at the brunet haired man – he waved at both of the girls, his other hand tucked in his pocket. Yuki thought she had recognized the face somewhere, he looked familiar but she didn't dwell on it too long. Leona's face was flustered to her ears; Furihata Kouki was a handsome man just like in the rumours.

"G-Good evening, sir", Leona stuttered while Yuki bowed her head in greetings.

"Well, I was just walking by when I overheard your conversation. I couldn't help but to have a little chat with the two of you", said Furihata.

"Um, are… are you going to be our gym teacher?" asked Leona. Yuki let the other girl took the control of the conversation- she was always on the reserved side; that was also the reason why these attention filled letters made her annoyed.

"Yes but I am in charge for year 3 and year 4", Furihata answered. He wanted to hear Yuki said something but the girl was letting the conversation go. _Please say something…_

"Sir, do you know how to play basketball?" asked Leona eagerly.

"Oh, yes. When I was younger, I used to play it- had won the National cup two times – I am still playing one on one with my husband sometimes. He's an extremely good player too. He used to go to the best ranked school among all of the seeded schools – Rakuzan High. I went to Seirin but we're pretty good too".

When Rakuzan High and Seirin High were mentioned, Yuki's eyes glinted in excitement. She had sometimes watched with her papa his tournaments in the past. Out of all the tournaments' replays she had watched, the game that stood out the most to her was the final between Rakuzan and Seirin. Her papa said that when Seirin, a dark horse of the cup, made it through their first Winter Cup and won, it was the biggest blow to Rakuzan High after defending their ranking for years.

However, her attention was focused on a red haired teenager who had defended his team's basket on his own nearing the end of the final quarter– he was agile and papa said, his specialty was the Emperor's eyes, the eyes that could predict the movement of the players on the court. She wanted to be like him – strong and dependable when she had to. She wondered how his back would look like when defending the court by himself.

There was also Kuroko Tetsuya who became her role model in training to get better – she had met him in person when they returned to Japan for Winter Holiday – they celebrated New Year every year in Tokyo. Kuroko had given her a few tips how to get better at using Emperor's eyes; she had to watch the previous tournaments of the rivals and observed their movements to predict their next moves on the court. When she was given the tip on last year's New Year, she remembered staying up late watching videos of her previous recorded tournaments since she was eight that her parent had been worried and her papa had to confiscate her laptop to make her go to sleep.

"Aw", Leona made a disappointed face, "Why are you married, sir? Now I can't try to win you over", she pouted. Furihata chuckled; girls nowadays really grew up too fast. Just ten and they were already thinking about relationships. He checked his phone clock – Akashi would be picking him up from his new headquarters in ten minutes. He had to be at the gate by then or they would be late for the opening ceremony.

They (Akashi and Furihata) were going to win their daughter's affection but they hadn't planned to take her away from Kise and Aomine either. (They hadn't told Kise and Aomine about their move to America). She had grew up in their constant presences and they had raised her with the same love her real parents were craving to give. That was why, Akashi and Furihata made the final decision to stay in the same city – they had cleared all the troubles of the past for the last five years, now turning over a new leaf. He had applied for a job to be a school teacher but he had never thought he would be working in the same school where Yuki was studying. He was lucky, that was all he could comment on the current outcome.

"I have to go. I'll see you girls soon", said Furihata. He left the place, jogging to the front gate. Yuki shut her metal door closed.

"Hey, Yuki, what do you think about the new teacher?" asked Leona.

"Nothing special", _Lies. _The fated encounter was a special opportunity for her to know more about the strong Rakuzan Point Guard she had seen on the replay. She could ask Furihata-sensei about the captain since his husband was from Rakuzan too and they might have played in the same game; she remembered that there was someone that looked like sensei but younger in the replay. She never told her papa whom she admired the most in the tournament – she liked to make the man believed that he was the best that everyone (including her) should just love him and him alone on any court. Her daddy had called him a hopeless narcissist whenever papa said that about himself.

"Aw, I thought you would look up to him since he knows how to play basketball".

"I don't have to hail everyone who could play", she kept her calm, though inside, she was squealing that she would be able to listen more about the red haired Rakuzan Point Guard. Leona didn't have to know that side of her or she would have the trouble to keep everyone in control. As a captain, it was preferable that they obeyed their captain – it made winning easier.

"Geez, you're no fun, Yuki!" the other girl pouted.

"Walk fast – the training is about to start".

* * *

Pedaling her bicycle at the break of the first light on the next day, she cycled to her school using the usual route. Going up the hill was the most difficult task – she stopped cycling once she was on the highland. Yuki grabbed her bottle, drinking the water from it – her attention was caught by a black Audi Spider model parked next to the open community basketball court. Yuki came close to admire the car. She turned her head when she heard the dribbling sound of a basketball ball infusing with the wind.

Yuki hid behind the car, peeking a little to see who was playing early in the morning. There were two men, one sitting on the bench with a sandwich bread in his hand while the other was standing in the middle of the court. She recognized the one sitting as Furihata-sensei – if that was the case than the man in the middle of the court must have been his husband. (Anyone could piece the puzzle together).

She watched in amazement when the red haired man played against an invisible enemy – his movements were clean and quick as he shot an elegant score. Yuki _knew_ the movement – she had looped the replay video tapes of all of the Rakuzan's games so much that she had the image burned in her mind.

"It's him", she whispered softly. She was so absorbed by the play that she leaned too backwards and lose her balance, her bicycle gripper scratching the Audi spider. Her yelp was heard and Furihata ran to check on the source of the sound. His eyes widened when he saw Yuki looking at him with embarrassment. A fan girl like her should just dig a hole and hide. This way of meeting had too much awkwardness that she didn't know where to begin.

She saw the scratch. Apologetically, she looked at Furihata, hoping that the other would forgive and forget. Furihata saw the mark too but he wasn't angry (well, Akashi wouldn't too). They understood that it wasn't being done on purpose.

"Don't worry about the scratch", he said finally.

"Uh, I'm sorry, sir", she apologized.

"It's fine".

"But…" it was an Audi Spider. _Are you sure you want to just let the incident go?_

"Have you had your breakfast?" Furihata changed the topic. His heart leaped – he prayed for the girl to accept his invitation.

"I-I have had", her stomach rumbled and she turned away in embarrassment, "my breakfast but it must not be enough… I mean, I have a packed lunch and I can eat it if I'm hungry but that means I have to queue in the long cafeteria line during lunch…" she frowned as she predicted the steps she had to follow if she had to buy her lunch. She wasn't exactly a people person – the cafeteria was probably the place she despised the most in the school besides the assembly hall.

"Why don't you come with me? I have extra sandwiches that you can have", he said, chuckling at her adorable way of responding when she was nervous. She had some of his traits too so it seemed but not many knew this part of her since she acted indifferently at school.

"Uh, um, okay", she said, standing up and brushing the dirt of her gym shorts. The fall had been gentle despite of its suddenness- she didn't receive any injury. She went to the pipe to wash her hands – still anxious if she was going to get the scolding about the scratch on the car. When she sat next to Furihata who had given her the sandwich (that tasted really nice and strongly-flavoured), the red haired man she had been looking up to all her life approached the bench. He didn't say anything… but she recalled having seen the face somewhere… The bicycle shed.

"Hm? I thought I have seen you somewhere before", said Akashi, acting like he had forgotten intentionally.

"… At the bicycle shed. You were standing next to the vending machine", Yuki said, amused that she had actually seen her idol previously – and now she was having a conversation with him. _I want to squeal…but can't. I'll do that at home tonight._

"And may I know your name, young miss?" asked Akashi, putting up a blank face.

"I-I… It's Yuki Airi Aomine … Everyone calls me Yuki". Akashi had known that there would be a day her own daughter would have to introduce herself but it left a bitter taste listening to Aomine's surname instead of Akashi's. He kept his cool. This circumstance was what they had expected – there was nothing to regret about since they were the ones that had made it happened to protect Yuki.

"Yuki Airi is a beautiful name", said Furihata.

"Um, I'm sorry about the scratch", the brunet haired girl said, "I'll pay up… somehow. But I am just a grade-schooler. Where am I going to get the money? Eh, it will take a long time to save for the bill…"

"Do you know how to play basketball?" asked Akashi although he knew very well she could.

"I, I can play basketball", she admitted.

"I will consider your debt paid if you play three rounds of one on one with me. I need an opponent right now – you would do", Akashi said, his smirk adorning his face. Yuki looked dumbfounded. _Are you sure it's okay to let the scratch incident go? It's an Audi Spider… Even papa and daddy can't afford that kind of luxury…_

"Okay", she agreed since it was her only choice.

"But if you lose, you'd have to come and play one on one with me every morning around this hour".

"… It's a bit one-sided, isn't it?" Yuki pouted.

"Are you giving up?"

"No, of course not! I will send you crying to your mummy. Just watch me", she said, pursing her lips in annoyance. Furihata watched in fascination as the father and daughter interacted even though the daughter didn't know she was talking to her real father. The brunet haired girl and the red haired man stood face to face.

"Since your height is below average", Akashi said, grinning when he saw how she had tried to refrain herself from protesting about him teasing about her height, "as long as the ball make contact with the basket's pole above my head, I will consider it as your win".

"Okay", she nodded when Akashi gave her the ball. She bounced the ball lightly, watching his movement closely – she moved her weight on the other leg and dribbled to by –pass Akashi but the red haired man had seen her movement that he stole the ball easily and shot a score – Yuki watched in admiration as she observed his elegant form of shooting a three pointer – his legs bent then elevated and straightened in the air- it was beautifully done that as a child of ten, she could already see the art in his movement.

"What is your name, sir?" Yuki asked after the one on one. She had put up a good fight, surprising Akashi with her still in creation random movement method. Akashi sat on the bench, hardly sweating (but he had fun), drinking water, then answering, "Akashi Seijuurou".

"I have watched…" she jumped before she could finished her sentence when Akashi's message ringtone resounded.

"I would have to leave now. You too for your school", said Akashi. Yuki read the time on her watch – oh, no! She only had fifteen minutes to make it before the bell.

"See you tomorrow, Akashi-san!" she cried, running to her bicycle, pushing it and hopping on it while it moved. Akashi waved back – he hadn't felt this jovial ever since the time they had to give her to Kise and Aomine. Furihata smiled softly too. It brought him back to the time when Yuki was a toddler – Akashi had been attached to his daughter to the point that the girl couldn't sleep without having her father around. Even now, they became acquainted quickly.

"She's still the same, Kouki", said Akashi, "her pouts are just like how I remembered".

"You're right, Seijuurou-san", walking to the car with his husband. The scratch would permanently remained – Furihata's instinct was saying that Akashi would not repaint the door as long as he lived to remind him the day when he talked to her again.

"She's still our baby", Furihata added.

* * *

_Ten years, four months and a week ago…_

Masamura descended into the clear water – the hotel's pool was generally empty on working days. He hadn't been able to take a long holiday; his job as an information broker required him to be updated regularly- being on the move constantly was a tiring job but he loved it.

Masamura had an older twin brother, Akito. Unlike him, Akito was a medical laboratory member. His older twin brother led a cleaner life than him – an innocent man like him should remain in the surface and he who had crossed to the darker side would become his protection wing from other evil.

Akito had planned the sibling's hang out to see his brother. It had been a few months since they last saw each other - Masamura would usually travel for his job that he had to cancel most of the planned meetings for the two of them. They were orphans – there wasn't any other people to be invited except each other. Masamura waited in the pool for his brother who came bouncing after buying a drink from the barista. He had tossed the empty plastic cup into the nearest trash can – accurately enough that it bounced into the trash can's opening.

"Hey, Masa!" Akito cried, running then propelling himself into the water. Some of the water splashed to the dry floor while its surface inside the pool resonated into circular waves at the impact of the body.

"Can you calm down? You're an adult now. Control yourself", Masamura said, scolding his older brother. His twin brother stifled his chuckling, drifting on his back on the calming water. "Nope, can't do! I am so excited right now. Tomorrow is my big day after all".

"The meeting with the head of the Scientific Community?" asked Masamura curiously.

"Yup! Y'know~ it's a shame if it's not shared! While we still have time, we should study every details of the odd occurrence".

"Oi, oi", Masamura stopped his brother from continuing, "Odd Occurrence? What's this about?"

Akito's haughtily looked at his younger brother. "It's a hospital confidential but I can't seem to let it go like that. They can tell me to keep quiet about it but if there is a use to it, I don't see the problem with sharing the knowledge with everyone".

"… You'd be in danger if you do that, Akito".

"I won't", the older twin replied confidently, "I've made sure that no one will discover about our meeting. I'll keep my identity anonymous".

"Are you sure?" After all, the web threaded in the underground was bigger than everyone living in the white lies would imagine.

"Don't worry about it, Ma-sa-chan", Akito said playfully. Masamura heard the ringtone of his phone blaring from the lounges where he had kept his belongings on. He swam to the edge, climbing out from the pool to answer the phone. On the screen, an unknown number was displayed. It wasn't unusual for him to receive an anonymous call – his line of business involved contacting individuals he had never known or heard of before.

The young informant slid his finger on the touch screen.

"Oh, hey, are you Masamura-kun?" asked a female voice from the other side.

"Yes, beautiful. How may I help you?"

"Oh, you flatterer! Masamura-kun, I was hoping I could get some information from you".

"Anything for a good price", Masamura looked at his brother who was swimming from one side of the pool to the other. His voice echoed inside the closed swimming pool – he decided to move the conversation somewhere else. He had a long conversation with the woman, exchanging deals between them and setting a place where they could meet and converse about the information she wanted. Once the call ended, he went back to the swimming pool. The swimming pool was quiet – there was no sign of anyone except for himself. He went to the lounging chair, thinking that Akito might have gone to their hotel room. He was walking past the swimming pool ladder when he saw an object floating near it. Masamura went to take a look; he dropped the items in his hand when he saw what… who it was that was drifting near the ladder.

Masamura reached out for the body inside the pool.

"A-Akito…" his voice trembled as he pulled his twin brother's body outside from the pool. The body lacked of any warmth – there wasn't any pulse either; his brother was no longer alive. He saw a strangulation mark around Akito's neck. Murdered…. Someone had murdered Akito while he was out from the vicinity. Masamura cradled the body with killing intent, staying static in his position until the cleaner came and called for help at the reception.

The hospital that had admitted the body was the Osaka General Hospital where Akito was working at. When the report about his brother's death was delivered to him, he noted how they had only marked the cause of death with only 'drowning'. The strangulation cause wasn't even mentioned anywhere on the paper. Did they think Masamura was stupid? He was an information broker! Cause of death was something that he worked with for a living!

"I won't ask why. I know why. Secrets may lead to one's end if not careful. I know that. But whoever they are, they killed my brother. For that I won't forgive".

Avenge. He wanted to avenge. Masamura walked alone in the cold night on the empty street of Osaka's darkest lair where the dogs lurked- the informant was determined to sniff his way to the source and eliminate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, there! This is the weekly update. Thank you for the reviews. XD . I hope you guy's enjoy this installment. I am using the timeline method, so the time will be told at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Midorima Shintarou**

* * *

_Ten years and four months ago…_

Midorima's father had summoned him to his office. There wasn't a single soul in the hospital who had not been informed about the death of a man who had heavily contributed his effort to the hospital's success. The buzzing of the whispers penetrated every door – he rubbed his temple in an effort to keep his mind sane. The wooden door was left parted. Midorima grabbed the handle, shutting it after entering without making so much noise. His father was waiting at the table, flicking the newspaper pages to make sure the news never made it on any tabloids' headlines.

"Shintarou, I am overly worried", said his father, continuing, "Scorpio is ranked last today. What should I do?"

"Your lucky item today is a Strawberry scented eraser", advised Midorima.

"I think I have one somewhere in here", he said, pulling the drawer knob and checked the availability of such object. He was content to know that the eraser did exist underneath the messy pile of objects inside the drawer; he had a promising notion that he would overcome any trouble today.

"Father, why am I here?" asked Midorima. The older man cleared his throat, neatly folding the newspaper into half of its size and kept it stacked on top of the files on his table. He had called Midorima to give him a mission– Midorima wouldn't come to his office just for a light conversation between father and son.

"The sound of the bees, did you hear it circulating?" asked his father.

"I have heard of the news, father".

"Right now, it remains in the hive but bees fly out from their home. If the ants and the roaches heard of it, we would be the ones taking the direct hit".

"Father, can you speak normally? The metaphors are annoying".

"… My metaphors are something to be marveled about but since you are having trouble keeping up with my level of literature, I shall speak _normally _as you wish".

"…"

"What I am trying to say, Shintarou, is the news about the murder will definitely leave this precinct if we do not stop a possible contact between a certain individual and police. You know who I am talking about. _That _guy with the biggest manhole on his face. _He,_ being mixed in the autopsy team is a consequence that is too heavy – we have to keep his and his team's mouth shut or the pregnancy news would spread and our reputation would be damaged".

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Midorima.

"Contain the noises- give them benefits they cannot refuse. You know Dr. Oak of the autopsy team – he is a man easily moved by luxury. Shut him with whatever it takes".

"And how do I achieve this? You have more power than I".

"Pft. You're pointing at me, your beloved father? No, never my head. How else but going to the Akashi? You are his friend. Get him to shut Oak's trap".

Midorima corrected the position of his glasses, his father had a wrong idea about his friendship with Akashi. Midorima wasn't in a position where he could just make Akashi did his bid. They were not that close that they would back each other up. The older man waited for his son response; he'd like to go back to reading his newspaper soon. The younger man, after contemplating from every angle all the reasons that he could pine on Akashi to pay Oak, agreed hesitantly. The chances of Akashi agreeing on the idea was potentially high since it the mess started because of his whim– chewing on a desirable outcome was just a waste of time.

His meeting with Akashi happened twice that week. The first one was during Furihata's checkup (refer to the prequel) and the second time was after he had confronted Akashi about a necessary discussion between them outside through a phone call. They had arranged a meeting in a hotel's restaurant; a mundane evening with less than ten guests was a perfect setting to have a disreputable conversation.

The second meeting agenda was clouded with every reasons to move Akashi's decision towards his father's desirable result. Akashi kept his usual cool; Shintarou had cornered him into agreeing, something that the green haired doctor had never achieved before.

"Regarding Dr. Oak", Akashi said slowly, "He is someone to be cautious of".

"You are thinking of erasing another of our hospital worker, aren't you? I'd like you to keep your distance away from our respectable employees. We _are_ currently experiencing manpower shortage".

"That… has never occurred to me _yet_, Shintarou". But it did – Akashi ghosted over the idea, linking each and every possible combination of steps.

"You are wary of him, Akashi for the information he had. He has the autopsy of Himura Akito – Just by telling him to leave out some information will have him wondering about it. He already knew about Furihata's condition. A smart man like him can put two things together and he will try to find the key source of all these… necessary evil and that is you".

"Again with the accusation, Shintarou, but I do not intend to deny. You want me to grant him a present from the Emperor?"

"In a sense, yes".

"I am not fond of awarding effortless income, Shintarou. People should work for what they're worth".

"But what other choices do you have? Certainly another killing will create a link that will tie the police to you".

Akashi put down the spoon he had been holding. Midorima wouldn't suggest a way that both knew would end up badly if the situation was not in a dire need for them to do so. Nevertheless, revealing his crime to a person was like serving your head on the platter for the enemy to tread on. Was there a better way to cover up his connection to Himura Akito?

Maybe, there was a way. Akashi just needed a sacrifice.

"I will give him the incentive at the condition that it will be given on your name", said Akashi, "Not under any circumstances should you reveal my identity".

Akashi offered Midorima the means, the green haired willed himself to accept the condition. Dinner proceeded without so much conversation; other than business talks and sometimes educational debates, they hardly had anything worth sharing. That was how Midorima and Akashi acted around each other over the years but the power of the mind was what had strung them together to allow them casual, yet with defined objectives, meetings.

The doctor drove home after the dinner in his silver Mercedes car, his body heavy from the pressure just sitting in the same room with Akashi. The red haired man had transformed into a demolition dragon – as if the time in Teikou was just the beginning of a long path to a bigger showdown of Akashi's power. Now he was involved in the act that could smear his white robe with black deed and he couldn't escape it. The price of becoming an adult was too great.

His Confab at the beginning of the new week with Dr. Oak had gone – even if not much- smoothly. The demand made by the old man would ruin another man's pocket but not Akashi's – the price quoted was cheap but the risk of letting this quotation went through was what they had to care for. The fickle mind of a human was a disastrous quality that cannot be predicted.

"1.2 million dollar would be a good sum", Dr. Oak grinned widely.

"That can be arranged. It will be transferred into your account by next week. As long as you keep the information about Himura Akito to yourself, I will be grateful", said Midorima.

"Don't worry, my friend! I will zip them good".

"You must ensure that no one else knows about it and this meeting", said Midorima lastly before going back to his office.

A week after shush money event, Dr. Oak died in a car crash. His entire family were involved in the accident too and none survived. Midorima fisted his white robe. The autopsy carried out by the police confirmed that it was just a hit and run accident but Midorima didn't take the face value of the accident's normalcy. He tilted his head, rubbing his temple again in an effort to rid the oncoming headache. One wrong move and he would be the one to shoulder the crime. He should have known that Akashi would wipe anyone who stood in his way and turned him into a scapegoat.

"Using me like this. Akashi, what on earth are you doing?" he whispered alone in the office surrounded by white walls, sounding exasperated.

* * *

_Five years and four months ago from the future…_

Yuki was almost five years old. In four months, she would be celebrating her fifth birthday with cake, extravagant food as well as balloons – Furihata had everything planned from the invitation list down to the type of utensils to be prepared for the guests. While he sat behind the desktop managing Akashi's corporation finance, his mind was filled Yuki. How she was doing at home with her nanny, what he should make for the little monster for dinner – from A to Z, he pondered them all. Akashi had suggested that he became a full housewife/ husband but he rejected the suggestion immediately. He hadn't forgotten that he too was a man. Even though he wasn't the prime breadwinner of the house, he'd still earn his money on his own. Previously, he had worked in different corporations but since he had even lesser time to spend with his daughter, Akashi had offered him a place at his own company.

A drop of the black folder on his table and his attention swiftly shifted from the computer to the person standing next to his workstation. There it was Akashi in his black suit and his bright blue tie snuggly worn around his neck. The brunet haired man tightened his lips to hide his affection (though not the same could be said for his red face), picking up the folder to have a look at it.

"Ignoring my presence again, Kouki?" asked Akashi with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It's my working hour", Furihata replied, leaning against the chair, hoping that Akashi would leave before his pants tightened at the sight of the sexy bastard. Akashi on the other hand had every intention to beautify the view with his presence. Even the most beautiful flower couldn't compare to his Adonis figure. He would lure Furihata to his den whether he liked it or not. He did what he had too, putting one hand on the table, sitting at the edge while tilting his head to the side with seductive undertone.

"Your boss (me) wants to discuss in private about _some_ matters", Akashi said, folding both of his arms and changing his angle as if he was a model dressed in a designer cloth posing for the camera, giving Furihata _the_ invitation smirk as his eyes swept at the brunet haired man. Akashi was drop dead gorgeous – even after five years of being together, he had yet to feel tired of looking at the same face. A drool made its way down his lips at Akashi's attempt to trance him to his office. He wiped his mouth with his sleeves, making his final decision to run after his husband's gorgeous bum.

"Right now?" asked the brunet – any discussion between them usually ended up with him bare. He glanced at the screen; there wasn't a lot of work left for the day and he wasn't in a hurry to produce the report either. He still had another hour before the office hour ended – _maybe_, he could accept Akashi's invitation to his office. He took the folder given to him, putting it on top of the other workload, then, dropping by his chief's table to inform about his absence from the department area. The chief acknowledged his meeting with the CEO (Akashi received the position after his father's death, due to heart attack, two years back) .It wasn't the first time that Akashi had spirited away Furihata from the office. The chief had long accepted the fact that he had to deal with the disappearance of the brunet haired man caused by the said CEO. Even though he was Furihata's boss, Akashi was his boss and since Akashi was his higher up, he could only turn a blind eye at his own junior's frequent absences.

Furihata tailed behind his husband down the corridor. After taking the elevator to the highly secured level, Furihata stopped for a body scan, a procedure he had to go through when he visited the CEO's office. Naoto let him into the office, fully aware of Furihata's status next to Akashi. Once they were confined by the walls, Akashi sat on his swiveling chair, the recliner rebounding back and forth, beckoning the brunet haired man with his finger. Furihata took off his own maroon necktie, walking towards the red haired man while unbuckling his belts. He sat on Akashi's lap, pinching Akashi's cheek playfully.

"That's for being horny in the middle of the day".

"It's evening, Kouki".

"The sun is still up so my point still stands".

"You dare to defy me?"

"That way of threatening might work when I'm not married to you", he leaned down to leave kisses on Akashi's nose bridge and forehead. Akashi ran his hand through Furihata's brunet lock and pulled him lower. He urged the other to open his mouth, in which Furihata obeyed delightfully. Akashi traced the outer lip with his tongue, sucking on the lower lips then dipping his tongue to deepen the kiss. The other man responded to the kiss, his tongue tangling with Akashi's own, falling into the same rhythm he knew pleasurable for both of them as he tasted and licked every corner of Akashi's cavern.

The red haired man bit Furihata's tongue suddenly that the other yowled. "Ouch! Sei- phu-wo!" he said when Akashi wouldn't let go of his bite. Akashi smirked and released Furihata - the other moving his mouth like a fish out of water at the painful sensation.

"Why did you do t- eh!" He cried out in shock when Akashi suddenly stood up, lifting him up and putting him back down on the table. The red haired man kissed Furihata's jawline while unbuttoning the collar. He sucked on the exposed skin; Furihata winced when Akashi was puckering too hard on the skin. The button were undone; Akashi pushed the shirt until it gathered at Furihata's wrists. He gave attention to the smaller male's collarbone, leaving another mark redder than the one near the jawline.

"Seijuurou", Furihata gasped when Akashi's hand careened around his left nipples, pinching and twisting in many different directions. A shudder coursed his body; Furihata grabbed Akashi's hair, tilting his head to the side. The brunet haired man licked his husband's ear, nibbling on the helix to stop the moans from coming out of his own mouth.

"No, Kouki. Another day is acceptable but not right now", Akashi leaned away from Furihata, grabbing a handful of Furihata's hair. He bent lower to the chest, his tongue rolling around the nipple playfully. Furihata panted as he tried to control his voice, his body shuddering. He wouldn't give Akashi the satisfaction. Wouldn't …

"Mnnph!" his moan slipped.

"Tell me, Kouki. Why do you need to muffle the sound of our passion, hm?" Akashi asked – Furihata dropped his body on the table, trapped in the middle of Akashi's pivoting arms.

"Naoto is outside", he tried to reason.

"It didn't trouble you before", Akashi replied, pulling Furihata's trousers and boxers to his shin. He marveled the erected length, swiping his finger on the flesh teasingly. Furihata choked on his breath, gasping when Akashi wrapped his fingers tightly around the length. The red haired man brought his hand into rapid motions. He watched in delight when Furihata bucked his hips to add the sensation. He thumbed the slit, grinning when a pre-cum smeared his fingers. Furihata called out to his name, begging for the torment to stop, wanting the other man to just nestle within him.

"Seijuurou, I.. hngh, I want you", he said breathlessly. Furihata's head was slanted to the side, his eyes peeking between the ruffled brunet bang, his brown orbs were radiant with needs. He couldn't stand it, he needed the other now close to him. He reached out for Akashi who responded accordingly. The red haired man decreased the distance until their chest bumped. His free hand unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his trousers. He released the length from the confinement, hissing when the air-conditioner grazed against the hot member.

He shed the remaining of Furihata's trousers and kicked them to the side once it dropped to the floor. He opened the side drawer to grab the lotion bottle. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount on his hand, taking care of not dripping it to the floor. He slipped his finger easily into Furihata's hole, fondling the inside skin keenly. Furihata trembled when the finger brushed against his prostate. Akashi earned from the other another moan when he added the second finger into the hole. He made a scissoring motion, widening the flesh and when the hole was stretched enough, he pushed his own length into Furihata.

The brunet haired man lost his ability to think when the length entered within him, brushing more firmly against his prostate. The white sparks entered his vision; his chest leaped. Akashi waited for a moment until Furihata tugged his arm to give him the signal to move. At first, the red haired man movement was slow pacing and gentle; Furihata came just from the penetration when a blinding vision sparkled in his eyes. Akashi groaned at the clenching muscles around him and he threw politeness out of the window, reaming hard into the other hard. The table shook at the movements, some of the papers dropping to the floor and pens rolling underneath the table. Furihata's toes curled and uncoiled each time his prostate was hit; Akashi's name interwove with his pleasured moans as the other man drove them to the edge.

Furihata gasped when he came the second time. His walls clamping on Akashi's length, milking the semen out of the other man. The warm sensation filled him; Furihata's tears ran down his cheeks as he felt the throbbing member inside him. Akashi's laid on top of Furihata, burying his face in the crook of Furihata's neck.

"I love you", he whispered, kissing Furihata's cheek gently.

"Me too".

They stayed like that until Akashi's desk phone suddenly rang. The LED light stopped beeping when the CEO picked up to answer the call. A cheerful greeting was heard and Akashi smiled.

"Hewo, otou-san!"

"Hello, my little girl", Akashi answered.

"Whesh mama?"

"Right next to Otou-san. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Un!"

"Okay, hold on", he placed the receiver on Furihata's ear.

"Hello, honey", Furihata said gently. Yuki giggled happily.

"Hewo Mama! Mama, I wansh to eat cashe, oshay?" Furihata chuckled. Yuki could hardly pronounce words with the letters 't', 'r', 'l' and 'k' correctly.

"We only eat cakes on birthdays, honey".

"But! Yu wansh cashe!" the little girl whined adorably. He could hear the sound of the nanny panicking – Yuki must have made the call on her own again. The girl could easily memorize numbers and she had seen people using the phone a few times. That alone was enough clues for her to make calls without the need of another's help. He could hear the voice of the nanny begging the child to give the receiver to her. When Yuki surrendered the receiver to her, she apologized in fright.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to allow Yuki to use the phone".

"It's alright", pardoned Furihata. "We'll be back in an hour", he said. Akashi removed himself from the cuddling position, wearing back his attire. Furihata continued to talk over the phone and at the same time putting on his crumpled shirts on. Naoto came in after knocking on the door, ignoring the state of Akashi's office and gave Akashi a piece of letter. The red haired man received it with one hand, tearing the envelope and reading the content. On the letter, there were only three words written: _Fuck you, Akashi._

Akashi folded the letter back and tossed it together with the letters similar to the one he had been receiving. The address kept being changed and letters of similar content continuously arrived at his inbox every month. The sender was on the run around the globe – what an interesting experience.

"What was inside the letter you were reading?" asked Furihata. He put down the papers that he had picked up from the floor and put the pens back in the penholder. Akashi waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing for you to worry about".

Leaving Furihata to clean the mess, Akashi proceeded to Naoto's desk. The secretary was arranging papers by their relevance for the next project between Akashi Corporation and DoT NET to make retrieving easier.

"Naoto", Akashi said, "I need you to run an errand for me".

"Yes, sir".

"Transfer another 10K dollar to Midorima Shintarou's International account. Make sure nobody knows about this".

Naoto nodded his head. Akashi would always ask him to deposit money to Midorima whenever the letter arrived but it was not his place to question Akashi Seijuurou about the transaction.

"Yes, sir".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, update for this week. XD. Please enjoy reading. This chapter has a lot of MidoTaka but they are also the essence of the story. XD **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rhapsody of the broken

* * *

_What you think may not be what it is_ – _There is always a reason to look deeper. Deeper, deeper until the truth came forth. _

The rumbling sound of the shaky plastic fan resounded in the room. It was a humid afternoon; the twenty six years old refugee wiped the sweat off. He had slept a little over after the lunch time. His night time rendezvous with the man Akashi had assigned to watch after him extended when they decided to bar hopped around Bangkok, making him missed his alarm but there wasn't an actual need to wake up early either. He was after all, purposeless.

Midorima pulled off his singlet, tossing it into the basket sitting in the corner of the room. He had long quitted his medical job because of the circumstances he was in. It was a miscalculation on their part but even if it was clear that Akashi was clean from the accusation, he still labeled the other as a bastard for ruining his life like this.

_Right after Yuki's discharge; _

_Midorima finished the day end report, saving the document and sending a copy to the management department. He had been promoted to a higher position and following suit after the promotion was the piling up of tasks to be done. Staying back late had become a routine – it read as ten-thirty at night on his watch. He slung the bag strap on his shoulder, locking his office door and headed for the parking lot. _

_There were still some cars parked; some belonged to the patients, others belonged to the night shifts staff or workaholics like him. His Mercedes stayed parked next to pillar where the slot was reserved for him. _

_After Yuki's discharge, the mysterious occurrence became a myth that encompassed the hospital. Everything else was forgotten; Midorima had a peace of his mind since there wasn't anything more for him to worry about other than his usual job. After keeping the bag in the passenger seat, he started the engine and strapped the safety belt around him. Midorima made sure to lock the door before driving out from the parking lot, stifling a yawn as a sign of his exhaustion. He stopped at a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green when a hand wrapped around his neck in a firm grasp. _

"_Haha, what a fragile neck". _

_Midorima felt panic rising; he grabbed the hand and tried to pull it away. The offender applied pressure, tightening the grasp that the other choked. There wasn't any other car on the road except for his – he did the only thing that came to mind. Midorima pulled the key and stabbed with a force that allowed the metal to pierce through the offending hand. He heard a grunt and while the other was still thrown off by the pain, the doctor grabbed his bag and rushed out into the street. He heard the sound of footsteps chasing after him. Midorima stumbled when a hard object hit his back. The hit slowed him down and in a minute, he was knocked down to the ground. The offending hand returned – the struggle continued as both fought for domination. Midorima, in his desperate pursuit, brought up his knee to kick the other to the side. He coughed for air and tried to stand up but was tackled back down again. _

"_W-What do you WANT?" cried the green haired man. Blood painted red on his skin; the key impaling the hand was there no more but he hardly registered any of these since what he feared the most was the thought of air deprivation. The doctor grounded his teeth and aimed a sloppy punch but it was effective enough for the other to loosen his grip. He used the slim chance to change their position so that he was now on top of the other. Midorima coughed, finally breathing properly once freed from the choking. He took a good look at the offender whose eyes were murky with hatred. The black hair draped messily at where his head was touching with the road, his green hoodie zipped to the neckline. The appearance – Midorima had seen it before; this man resembled Akito with every edges and curves of his face. They may be related – he kept that in mind. _

"_I asked who you are. Answer me!" Midorima demanded. _

"_Acting tough, aren't we?" _

"_I advise you to stop joking around. You are in no position to agitate me". _

"_Well, if you insist. The name is your greatest nightmare, Midorima-kun", there was only sinister in his voice as he spoke. He obviously didn't have the intention to reveal his identity. _

"_If I call the police now, you will be in trouble for attacking me". _

"_Ah, but doesn't it look like the opposite, Midorima-kun. I am the one bleeding after all. What evidence do you have about me attacking you?" _

_Midorima hated to admit it but the man hit a bull's eye. He couldn't pin the crime on the other – the strangling bruise wouldn't appear until later on. By the time he could prove it, the man would've gone into hiding away from the police's sight. The bleeding hand reached out for his coat, tugging him lower; the other whispered to him. _

"_What else am I going to do to you but to kill you? You murderer". He let go of the coat. _

"_M-Murderer?" It was shocking to be called that since Midorima had never kill a life before. _

"_Feigning innocence now? Lame, Midorima-kun". _

"_But I have never killed anyone before. What grudge are you holding against me?" _

"_Are you saying that I got it all wrong? That what you told Dr. Oak in the first place was all fake to begin with? I heard you shut him up with a huge sum, didn't you, doctor?" _

"_You know about Dr. Oak?"_

"_Haha, don't be like that, Midorima-kun. You told him to shut up. There must be a reason for it, ne?"_

"_If-If you know, then, then you"._

"_I just need to do what I need to do, even when it means the ending to someone's life", said the man, smirking with the eyes telling Midorima that he was the one who had planned the family massacre of Dr. Oak. Before Midorima could say anything, he was suddenly flipped over again. The hands were returning to his neck but it loosened almost immediately as if they were on fire. The man leaned forward, whispering a promise the doctor wouldn't forget. _

"_One day, I will get to you and bury you alive". _

_In his fear of dying, his chest felt like it was going to burst as he held his breath. Frantic footsteps clacked against the road with someone shouting for help. The man was gone after the cried for help was shouted, leaving Midorima lying frozen on the tarred road, sweating bullets and feeling hazy from paranoia. He was taken to the police station later where he could regain his composure but failing at doing so completely._

"_One day, I will get to you and bury you alive". _

Midorima let the water ran down to his feet, soaking every inch of him with coldness. Against the humidity, drenching himself to the bone was a much welcomed feat. He reached out for the dry towel on the railing, wiping thoroughly before stepping out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist, running his fingers through his green lock.

"Akashi, you bastard", he sighed. This wasn't the life he was aiming to have. He worked so hard on his study, even graduating early for a worthy position in medical world not to be stuck in a room that had no proper air ventilation. He couldn't live in a better place than this rundown apartment because anything too gaudy would put him in a spotlight and became the target of the offender.

Fortunately he didn't have to worry about his income since it was coming from Akashi's own pocket. Midorima remembered the time after the police station visit too. Akashi had personally came to pick him up (a great honor to others but not to him). They had a talk afterwards about the situation he had winded getting involved in. Akashi had no intention to let the offender chased after him; Midorima was his scapegoat. He had a family and that was a reason enough to keep Midorima fighting in his position but what about the doctor and his lover, Takao? Didn't they matter?

Midorima had called Akashi a selfish man afterwards but because they had been acquainted for a long time, even if they had never owed each other's life before, right then he decided that he was too nice to destroy what Akashi had had. He didn't want to destroy his too but one of them had to step back and let the other passed through and for Midorima, the life belonged to a child was the top priority. With this common understanding, Midorima had given Takao an excuse of furthering his study overseas and left Japan so that no one vulnerable to danger by having a connection with him would complicate the mess.

In another word, he was now living right under Akashi's wing while becoming the red head's salvation and shield.

Coast to coast, he was separated away from his beloved. He missed the other too much – he hadn't returned to his home country for over five years now. He wanted to hear Takao's voice again but that was something he couldn't afford to do. He had, after all, broken up with Takao for good right before he left Japan and it was painful for both of them with Takao being left in the dark and him trying to protect his beloved from any perpetual danger. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best but his heart wrenched every time the past came lingering near him. After the breakup, he couldn't move on. Even when he was moving forward in time, his body was trapped in an ever-lasting threat and ever-lasting love.

Midorima put on a simple grey shirt and shorts, walking the busy street of Bangkok to grab lunch at the nearest fast food restaurant. He had no room for a mobile life and healthy lifestyle – he was always on the watch for years, since the beginning of his running away attempt from the offender from that night. He lose count of the number of countries he had moved to but the hunter got close to him in a short time interval and he felt open to danger. There was always a sign when the other got too close. He could tell that his house had been trespassed like a broken mirror, a note tied around a brick and so on. The offender took great pleasure in watching him squirmed from the signs. In the recent year however, Midorima started to notice that living in a more populated area made the search for him harder – he could feel safer in a place like this even when the security there was second to none.

The queue was long in the family restaurant and after waiting for what seemed like eternity, it was finally his turn to order. "A set of dinner plate. Take out please", he said to the person behind the counter who keyed in his order and generated the total amount using the cash register. He watched the worker moved around quickly to pack the food. He paid the money and received his change, keeping them in his wallet neatly. Tucking the plastic handles around his finger, he turned around to go home.

But what came next was a big surprise for him. A familiar face he had never thought he would see again had suddenly appeared again in front of him.

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked- his voice had become a little raspier.

"W-What are you doing here in Bangkok?"

* * *

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor; a little girl was humming a tune from the kid's show she usually watched before going to her kindergarten while standing next to a brunet haired man. They got out from the elevator and familiarly navigated their way to apartment number 16. Furihata rang the bell twice and Kagami answered the door.

"Uncle Kagami!" Yuki leaped up to hug the said man. Kagami rubbed the girls' hair affectionately and brought her inside. Furihata kept his shoes at the door, placing his daughter's shoes right next to his own. Then, he went into the living room, sitting on the sofa while enjoying the easy to the eye furniture arrangement. It seemed like Kagami and Kuroko had rearranged the furniture in the apartment again, this time with the single seat sofa situated at the corner next to the window.

"Up! Up!" he listened to Yuki's request to Kagami.

"Alright, let's fly now~" Kagami lifted the girl up, spinning around while keeping the momentum gentle. Kuroko came out from the bedroom when he heard the voices in the living room. It was always entertaining to have Yuki over – Kagami would laugh more than usual. Surprisingly, the red head was good with children.

"Furihata-kun", Kuroko greeted the brunet haired man.

"Kuroko, um, I kinda need your help".

"You want us to babysit Yuki again?"

"Yeah", Furihata scratched his cheek lightly, "I'm going to Paris with Seijuurou for three days. Can you look after Yuki for us?"

"That won't be a problem, Furihata-kun".

"Thank you very much! I owe you one", Furihata turned around to call out to Yuki. "Yuki, come here".

The child rushed to her mother's side with a hopeful look. Would he let her stayed over at Uncle Kagami's place? Furihata lifted her up and sat her on his lap. He touched the girl's nose gently, saying, "Otou-san and I will go someplace far for three days. So, can Yuki be a good girl and stay with Uncle Kagami and Uncle Kuroko?"

"Yesh!" Yuki grinned, nodding her head vigorously.

"Good girl. We're going to miss you so much though. Don't cause Uncle Kuroko and Uncle Kagami trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" Furihata smiled at his daughter. He hadn't packed up anything for her since Kagami and Kuroko were always prepared to have Yuki over. The bed, the pajamas, the clothes – everything was already set. Furihata did ask them to babysit Yuki a few times in the past whenever he had to travel far for work. He had to accompany Akashi; sometimes, he'd be given an opportunity to do presentations to important audiences. His job at the company varied; not just balancing the account but also supporting the corporation public relation with other companies outside. Akashi had his absolute trust on Furihata's ability and he was proud to be recognized by the said man.

"I'll be going now", Furihata said, leaving only after he had gave a goodbye kiss to Yuki. The girl waved at him but once he was gone, she dropped all of her façade and came crying to Kuroko.

"Mama's going - sob - far!" Kuroko rubbed her back gently.

"He'll come back".

After that, Kuroko spent the whole day cheering the girl with various toys and delicacies. Kagami even made her a cake and her mood changed instantly at the sight of her favourite food. They had a little story telling session when the night came and by nine, Yuki was already nodding off on Kagami's lap. The red haired man put the book down and carried the girl to her bedroom, tucking her in. Yuki was a great girl; it made Kagami wished to adopt a child but he wasn't sure if that was what his partner would want.

He heard a muffled ringing of Kuroko's phone from the bedroom. It didn't take long for Kuroko to answer it since he was always carrying the phone in his pocket wherever he go. Kagami dimmed the brightness of the table lamp, leaving a crack of the door when he went out from the room. Kuroko had gone outside; the sound of the front door being closed indicated that. Kagami switched on the television and watched the commercial for anything worth buying.

The teal haired man leaned against the railing, having answered an international call. Takao had rang him from across the sea – he sounded disheartened as if something bad had happened when he greeted Kuroko with his usual 'hey, midget'.

"Just so you know, I do not appreciate to be called short, Takao-kun".

"You know I did that out of habit".

"It is still not welcomed. STTP".

"Huh?"

"Straight to the point. Why are you calling me? It's night time over here".

"It's night here too. It's just an hour time zone difference. Chill".

"You don't call me to _chill_, Takao-kun. You only call me when there are things that you want to complain but you don't sound annoyed so I am guessing that is not the reason why I am receiving a call from you".

"About that", Takao trailed off, "I… I found someone".

Kuroko piqued up – the conversation was starting to get interesting. He remembered the day Takao had waited outside of his and Kagami's apartment after he broke up with Midorima. Eyes swollen, body thinning – Kuroko could see the effect of breaking up taking over the once a playful and energetic man. The ex-Seirin's shadow was the one to help with piecing the shards of a broken man together and he was hopeful that whatever Takao was about to say would be a good news.

Kuroko wasn't sure why whenever the people he had known had a problem (especially if it was about relationship) they would always searched out for him for advices. It accumulated worries and Kuroko wasn't a sadist enough to see people's suffering but Kagami had once pointed out that having Kuroko around to support their backs made them feel stronger. He was a shadow not to just Kagami but to others too. If he could offer that kind of calmness, then Kuroko would be there whenever they needed him. Such was his promise to himself.

"Are you getting over Midorima-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"Um, it is not like that, Kuroko".

"Oh. Then, what is it, Takao-kun?"

"I… You see, Midorima was studying overseas. It seems like, I found him here in a strange land".

"What do you mean?"

"Midorima is in Bangkok. For vacation he said but he doesn't look like he was doing well ever since he left".

"Midorima-kun is in Bangkok? The world really is a small place. Are you guys getting along?"

"Well, we sort of talk a bit. He asked me what I am doing in Bangkok. I told him that I was here to check on the refinery then I asked him about his studies. He said he was doing fine but he was acting a little strange, I think".

"Strange?"

"When he was telling me about his studies, he averted his eyes. He only do that if he was lying. It bugs me when he is like that. I asked him if we could at least hang out in the bar as old time friends and he hesitated… plenty. I managed to persuade him to join me drinking tomorrow night however".

"Takao-kun…"

"Don't worry about me, Kuroko. I'm just hanging out with a friend, that's all".

"But are you ready to accept _this reality_?"

"… I'd at least want to know the actual reason why he left me, Kuroko. It's like fate has planned this meeting for us and if this is the only chance for me to get the whole truth out from him, I'd gladly use the opportunity so that if it is true that he doesn't love me anymore then, I can finally move on".

"You are very brave, Takao-kun".

"Haha, you are braver. Oh, my credit is almost zero. Wish me luck, Kuroko!"

"Take care, Takao-kun". Takao ended the call. Kuroko kept his phone in his pocket, glancing at the night sky. He hadn't heard anything from Midorima after he had left Japan almost five years ago. If his only resource to know Midorima's current state of affair was Takao, then he hoped the meeting between the two would go well. If he was in Takao's shoes, he would probably have done the same. He would dig out the past so that the future won't look bleak. He would try to get answer for every hole he needed to patch.

The teal haired man turned on his heel, going back inside to Kagami's side. He was lucky that Kagami had yet to cause any trouble that would lead him to question about their relationship.

"You're too nice", whispered Kuroko at the other who was relaxing on the sofa.

"Hm? Something's wrong?"

"Everything's perfect".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Appreciate it. The saga continues with a little extra insert at the end. So yeah, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stepping on the first line

* * *

If darkness and rain were supposed to be bleak in Japan, a rainy night in Bangkok silent all sounds except for the wind and the sky charged with lightning incurred the thunder out after clashing with the earth, dissipating all courage from his fingers. It was a rotten judgement to walk in the middle of a rainstorm but Takao held tight to the promise he had made to hang out together. He was willing to just be friends as long as they tied all the loose ends and returned to how they were. Friendship was not something Takao wanted to destroy easily; he went by the policy to keep a person you wanted to be around with longer even if it meant for them becoming just friends.

The blinking neon light of the club's sign flashed in the rainy night. Takao entered the lobby, taking off his plastic poncho ,folded it into a perfect square and kept it in a plastic bag before keeping it in his sling bag. He looked at the crowd, smiling when he saw Midorima sitting at the bar sipping alcoholic beverage. He breathed in deeply before moving through the crowd of dancers to where Midorima was sitting at. He snuck behind the said man, tapping on his shoulder and waved his hello.

"You're late", complained Midorima.

"It's raining heavily out there. How long have you waited?"

"About an hour".

Midorima paid little attention to the music in the background, his mind finally calming down from the alcohol he had chugged down his throat. Seeing Takao again inflamed the hurt of the separation. Even though the decision was his, the ex-doctor realized that to let go was never easy. He had to douse alcohol onto his soul to be able to wear back the mask – his Shuutoku's mask – the confident and resilient asshole he once was. He prayed that the mask wouldn't slip, not in front of Takao. Restlessness had made him called for another shot of tequila.

"How many shots has it been?" asked Takao, partly amused. _Only_ partly because this side of Midorima was new to him.

"The fifth, I think".

"You sure can hold your drink, Shin-chan".

"I've had many practices".

"I thought a doctor would take better care of his body. Must be a fallacy then… but the Shin-chan I know wouldn't carelessly drink like this".

Midorima huffed – he could smell the alcohol from his own breath. Just how much had he drunk?

"People change", he simply replied. Takao pulled the chair to make enough room for him to rest his legs.

"But not like this, Shintarou". The other part of him was disappointed.

Midorima's eyes widened when Takao called him by his first name. The same voice he had longed to hear was calling his given name with such ease almost as if he was living in the past. How long had it been? Why did things have to turn this way for them? The present where they were no longer together, in the past, had he even believed that it would happen?

They couldn't go any further, that much was obvious. No string attached was the simplest way to go about his current affair. He let his gaze fell on the glass, feeling the need to pipe out his frustration elsewhere.

"I'm going down to the dance floor for a bit", Midorima put down the glass and mingled with the dancing crowds. The body heat, the smell of sweat mixing with perfume and alcohol blended within the confined space, he ignored them all; over the years, he had gone from the straight path to where he was now with abundant of regret weighing him and to worry about it now was a little too late. The music decided his movement, meeting each beat with what seemed appropriate and a minute into the song, all eyes had focused on him.

Meanwhile, Takao continued to watch. What he saw continued to deceive his visual but deep inside, everything Midorima was demonstrating to him looked like a farce. An act. A play. A well thought play. That was what this was. Midorima trying to avoid from telling him the blatant truth. That was Takao's conclusion and who would know Midorima better than him?

"Shin-chan, you're an asshole", Takao whispered, already joining the dancing crowd with his own intention. He would not join in the dance – no, he was there so they could talk about them. About the action he should take – whether to glue or to throw it away the relationship they once had.

His fingers encircled the other man's wrist. Midorima felt the pressure around his hand – he couldn't run away, not anymore. After all these years, he was still holding on – now that he knew that, he knew what his action next. Talk it out - talk until they both felt the need to stop.

"Let's talk outside", the green haired man said. Takao was glad that Midorima understood. At least the other was not completely lost to him. They paid the bartender (Midorima did since he was the only one drinking) and exited the night club. It was time, Midorima thought, looking at the dark road ahead. The rain had stopped; splashing sound accompanied them as they walked on the puddles in the darkness of the night. When there was enough light, Midorima stopped dead in his track. He spun around, finally doing something that he had long forgotten; he smiled, albeit sadly at Takao.

"Kazunari", he spoke the name he had wished to say so sincerely, "I love you".

Perhaps, Takao was expecting it but still, not being able to tell for sure the reason why Midorima took off from what they had left him confused. With this, it was confirmed that Takao heart was unchanging in a sense that he still did love Midorima– so was Midorima. So why the break up?

"If you feel that way, Shintarou, why did you leave me?"

"You are persistent as always".

"I was hurt", Takao said quickly but firmly. That was the weight Midorima couldn't get rid of. He had hurt Takao. That fact simply stuck like a sore thumb in his romantic history.

"I am aware that I was and am hurting you but I was protecting you and still am".

"What are you protecting me from, Shintarou?"

"I am simply protecting. That's all you should know".

Takao's brows furrowed. Whoever or whatever Midorima was protecting him from, he had the right to know. He grabbed Midorima's shoulders with both hands and looked straight into the other's eyes.

"I am a man. I can protect myself. Tell me, Midorima Shintarou. _Who_ are you protecting me from?"

"This is not just about you, Takao. There are more people who would be directly involved. I am simply a distraction from the actual truth".

"You can't handle everything yourself, Shintarou", Takao released Midorima and pushed back his bang in exasperation, "I thought you had changed but all this time, you are just bounded by your sense of responsibility. I don't know if I should hate that part of you".

Takao breathed in deeply, putting a pause on the conversation when a passerby crossed the road in their direction. There was no need to embarrass himself in public. He tapped his feet lightly, cursing underneath his breath. _Why won't this pedestrian just hurry up and get lost already? _

He heard a groan and saw the pedestrian running away into a dark alley. He turned to look at Midorima who was slouching and holding his abdomen.

"Shintarou?" Takao reached out to the ex-doctor.

"Don't", Midorima pulled back to stop Takao from peeling his hand from his abdomen. Takao's gaze fall on the hand – the shirt was soaked with liquid of darker colour.

"Shintarou!"

Midorima was stabbed – Takao called out for help at the nearest restaurant in the street.

* * *

Taking a flight was always an exhausting experience. Everytime, they would end up cuddling on the sofa in Akashi's office, bodies entangling with Akashi simply taking a short nap from the exhaustion and Furihata studying Akashi's face. Well as much as it was fun to watch Akashi sleeping, he had been doing the same thing for five years and a bit more. Setting his foot on the ground and stretching his back until it cracked (ouch), the brunet man decided to do a little exploration around the room. He gathered a few files, reading the previous contracts the previous presidents and Akashi had signed off. He read the papers like reading a novel for leisure read, taking note of every agreement they had approved.

There was however, a contract that caught his attention. "Hm… this one with Dot Net", he mused. He read the first agreement – the company will merge under a condition that Akashi Seijuurou's takes his rightful place in the corporation.

"Well, not something new coming from him", Furihata snorted.

The second agreement was – the company will be supporting all deficits Dot Net has faced; this includes the losses affecting Dot Net company.

It was just something the companies do. Nothing strange there but wasn't Dot Net was Higashi's corporation ally before merging with Akashi Corporation? The Higashi Corporation didn't waver – in fact Dot Net looked stable in the stock market closure. The past statistics of Dot Net didn't even show a wavering company waiting for its downfall. This clause simply didn't click with any data they had had from Dot Net.

"Could it be -?" Fake audit report? The respectable Dot Net Company produced a fake audit report? Furihata found it hard to believe that line of thought but it wasn't impossible too.

The third clause stated that Akashi Corporation will return 5% from the shares the corporation is holding every year. The fourth clause stated that all rights on Dot Net products are patented on Akashi Seijuurou's name.

"Does this mean that this merging is… not permanent? What is going on here?" He read every clause again; he couldn't fathom the context of the contract – Akashi Corporation was profiting but the profit was only at the minimum ceiling. If only he could obtain the past audit on Dot Net account before and after the merging… he would have to go to the record room to search the files containing the data he required himself.

He had almost missed an important detail when he was loss in his assumptions– a detail so small that it was almost insignificant. "This date… It happened during my pregnancy period…"

He heard Akashi shuffling on the sofa. The brunet man rushed to keep the files where they belonged the way they were originally arranged. He couldn't afford to be caught reading about the contracts – Akashi had made him promised to stay away from the files at the beginning of their marriage. Akashi made a soft grunt as he stirred from his sleep while Furihata acted as if he was just about to make coffee for himself.

"I smell coffee", he heard Akashi muttering.

"Ah, yes, do you want me to make some for you?" asked Furihata, adding sugar into the cup.

"I would love to".

"Why don't you rest some more? You are still tired from the flight and the business in Paris".

Akashi read the time on his watch. They had to pick Yuki up in an hour. "No, I am fine. I've rested enough".

Furihata made the other cup of coffee without sugar and brought it over to Akashi. He could never understand how anyone could swallow the bitter liquid without adding sugar but the oddity of Akashi's love to bitter coffee had a ring to attractiveness. He still found it weird.

"I really think you should rest a little bit more", said Furihata, "your face shows your hard work these three days. You hardly slept the whole time we were in Paris".

"Kouki, we can't make Tetsuya wait and the coffee will keep me awake for a few hours".

Furihata sighed. Akashi was a stubborn mule. Nothing new there.

"You should take a day off tomorrow then. I will tell Naoto about your absence tomorrow".

Akashi sported a small smile. "You're spoiling me too much".

"Anything for a stubborn man like you".

"Should I punish you for that disrespectful remark?"

"Not a chance. Our dear daughter will save me like a legendary heroine from this evil Emperor".

"I will put this in my memo later. In due time, it will get to you".

"Uuh, scary", Furihata giggled, after that finishing the last of the coffee. They left behind the cups; the cleaners would take care of it. Naoto sat behind his desk like usual. Furihata bowed, saying, "Thank you for your hard work". The secretary returned the bow and continued with his work with the same vigor as if he was never interrupted.

Furihata never spoke a word; letting Akashi took another short nap before the bundle of joy returned to their side. He entertained his thought with the Dot Net contract instead. He was unsure why he felt the need to probe deeper but since he couldn't shrug the feeling off, he should just try to satisfy his curiosity.

_There's still a lot to learn about the company. _

And Furihata would never stop himself from learning. Not a chance.

* * *

Three days. Three days and Midorima had yet to regain his consciousness. Takao had remained seated next to the man in the same period of time, finding no comfort in sleeping. If he slept, the nightmare would haunt his sleep and each time, the ending was with Midorima dying in his arm. His head would tip to the side, his eyelids would shut but without fail, he would jerk himself up to try to remain conscious. Midorima's fingers moved lightly, curling and straightening in lapse. The doctor finally opened his eyes, looking confused as to why he was looking at the ceiling. The smell of the disinfectant reminded him of the ones they had in Osaka General Hospital. He looked to the side. He was in a sickbay. He felt a déjà vu – something similar had happened before.

"Shin-chan?" Takao spoke, afraid to touch Midorima's hand, afraid that he would wake up to a corpse from a dream.

"Ta-Cough –Takao". His throat was parched. Talking became a difficult chore but he ignored his own discomfort.

"You're alive, right? This is not a dream, right?"

"What – huff- What are you talking about?"

"Three days. You were out for three days and I was very worried".

"I'm –cough- sorry".

"No, don't apologize", Takao heaved his relief. He took Midorima's hand and brought it to his forehead until their skins touched. "This is not funny anymore, Shin-chan. Just tell me the truth. You were assaulted and I could only watch. I feel useless but I", Takao paused when his pitch climbed up by a notch, and "I want to be your support, just like those days in Shuutoku".

"Those days are –cough- over, Takao".

"Please, I am begging you. If this happen again, I don't know what I would do, Shin-chan. I don't want to", his body trembled and he tilted his head downwards. His tears fall down onto the bed sheet as he said, "I don't want to lose you".

"Same", he managed a short response.

"You don't understand, do you? I'd rather fight alongside with you. I want to come back to you". This was the decision he had made after realizing that he couldn't possibly lived a life without Midorima.

"Takao, you – cough- should not involve yourself –cough- in this".

Takao tightened his grip on Midorima's hand, a dark cloud hovering above his head. "Do you think I would just leave you like this when I know you are in some shitty situation? Fuck it, Shin-chan! Protect? If you die, do you think you can continue to protect? Who makes you the king of every single fuck out there worthy enough to decide who you want to protect?"

Midorima was absolutely stunned. He had never seen Takao acting this serious before. Was this how the good cop and bad cop method felt like? Carried out by a single man, was Takao always this bipolar?

"Whether you like it or not", Takao hissed angrily, "I will stick around you so deal with it".

Takao had his arm crossed and his legs crossed – there was no sign of him moving away from his position. "By the way, I'm dragging your ass back to Japan with me. I've booked your ticket and have your passport you kept in your pocket. If you have any goddamn thing left behind, forget them because our flight will be the day after tomorrow after your discharge and it will be the first thing in the morning".

Midorima knitted his eyebrows together. This was probably the worst case scenario he would like to avoid.

And now, it was turning into reality.

* * *

"Otou-san, look, a bird", Yuki pointed at the flock of pigeons eating the bird feed.

"Hm, this is a pigeon", Akashi said, catching one and letting his little princess rubbed the pigeon's head.

"A pishen?"

"Close but not entirely correct. A pigeon", Akashi repeated himself again. They were in the park, only the two of them since Furihata had to go to work. Yuki had taken a day off too – stayig a night together in her parent's bed wasn't enough for her. Today was something alike to a father and daughter outing. Yuki cooed at the bird. She was fascinated at how the pigeon would change its head position rapidly. When she tried to touch its beak, the pigeon's head curled inside.

"Doesh pishen eat cake?"

"No, they eat bird feed".

"Bird feed? What's bird feed?" Akashi put the bird down. He took the plastic bag with the bird feed and showed Yuki how to give the bird feed to the pigeons. He took a handful of the feed and scattered them to the ground. The pigeons hopped away when the feed rained on them but they came back once they sensed no more movement,pecking on the grains while some cooing in delight.

"Can Yuki try too?" asked the little girl, climbing onto Akashi's lap. Once she was comfortably seated, Akashi let the girl took a handful of the grains and mimicked Akashi's movement.

"Good girl", the red head ruffled the girl's hair as he praised her.

"Otou-san, Yuki wants water", the girl said after a while.

"Alright, let's go", Akashi picked the girl up and carried the girl to the vending machine. He popped the coin and selected on the water. Yuki asked if she could do what Akashi had done again and the man allowed her. He popped in some coins, giving her the honour to press on any of the button. The girl had chosen Pocari – something that she cannot have yet and he sneakily exchanged the previous bottle with the Pocari bottle.

Yuki sipped the water, chortling when she poured down too much. She simply laughed when her shirt was damp, wiping the remaining water from her mouth sloppily. Akashi took out his handkerchief and wiped his daughter's face gently. Then, he snuck a light kiss on her cheek – Yuki giggled while jokingly making the 'ew' sounds.

Then, she returned a light kiss on his nose. "I wove you, otou-san".

"Well, I love you more", Akashi said. It was just three days but in those three days, he was working as fast as he could in the hope that he would not need to extend his stay in Paris. All for the sake of coming back home to where his little princess was – Furihata was the same too. Mothers probably had to endure more than fathers when it came to their children.

"Otou-san, I want to marry you when I grow up".

"Oh, so you're proposing to me?"

"Hm, but I wike Kanda-kun too".

…. Alright, who was this brat Kanda-kun?

"Oh? Tell me more about this Kanda-kun".

He flinched when Yuki hid her face from embarrassment. Wait a minute! Weren't she growing up a bit too fast?

"Kanda-kun is like a prince! He has a horse in his room! And he is very brave! He beats evil people with his swords last time! Woosh, like this!"

A horse? "Otou-san has a horse too".

"Weally?"

"Yes, a big white horse. Why don't I show you the horse when I got out from work tomorrow?"

"Eh? Okay! Can Yuki play with the horse too?"

"Whatever you wish, my dear princess"._ As long as I could get rid of this Kanda-kun from her mind. If it takes a horse to impress her, then so be it._

This was a story how Akashi found out that he was a really over-protective father. When the story was told years later, (at the time Kanda-kun appeared again in his life), he became a laughingstock for getting jealous over a little child.

That, however, was still a far stop from current checkpoint.


End file.
